


Cisco

by HiddenViolet



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Cisco thinks about his relationship with Hartley.





	Cisco

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next installment in my Reflections series. This fills out the Cisco square on my bingo card. Yes, this is just hours after the other one. I have four more of these already written and ready to be posted so look forward to them.

He had hated Hartley when he had first met the man. He was arrogant, rude and had hated Cisco for no apparent reason. Beyond that, there were moments where he was just plain mean. Therefore, when Hartley had accused Wells of being lax in his standards and gotten fired, Cisco hadn’t been upset.

He wasn’t such an asshole that he was happy that Hartley was gone, but he wasn’t too broken up. Later, after everything had gone down with Hartley becoming a supervillain and them finding out that Wells was a villain, Cisco had had time to reflect. Time to look back on his interactions with Hartley.

Doing so had allowed him to realize that Hartley had been striking out of pain. Pain that had been mostly caused by Cisco and his friends. First at being hurt by Wells essentially throwing him over for Cisco and then later because nobody had believed.

God, why hadn’t anyone believed him?

Hartley had liked Wells. A lot. He had done everything in his power to get the man’s attention. They should have known that he would never make an accusation like that unless it was true. Unless he felt as though he had to do so to be a decent human being. Especially after he had lost his job and still didn’t take it back. Not even being fired had made him rethink. That alone should have tipped them off that he was right.

And Hartley said that he was the undeserving one. He didn’t seem to realize what a big deal it was that he had decided to turn his back on being a supervillain. That he had gotten over the hurt that they had all wrought upon him by casting him out.

Cisco didn’t know if he could have done the same. He was also pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to forgive the guy who usurped his place and helped toss him out. But Hartley had forgiven him and gone out with him.

Hartley sometimes said that he was too selfish to let someone like Cisco go. That it would always be a character fault of his that he wouldn’t allow someone better to have Cisco. Cisco knew that that was wrong though.

If Cisco asked Hartley to let him go, he would. If he found someone new and wanted to walk away. He would do so if Cisco asked him to. Only if Cisco was the one to ask. Cisco, on the other hand, was never going to let anyone take Hartley from him.

There were moments where Cisco definitely felt like a villain and this was one of them. He could honestly say that he would drive away anyone who tried to take Hartley from him. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt his lover. And he would make sure that Hartley never had a reason to walk away. That was why on that day when he heard his lover pop the question, and he felt his heart swell with the deep love he felt for the man, he had turned to his lover and said those fatal words.

“Of course I will. You are my _everything._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it kudos it. If you want me to do a character, comment. Like I said 4 more in the works so look for those.


End file.
